Numerous devices are available to measure pressure, such as Pirani-gauges, capacitance manometers or capacitance diaphragm gauges (CDGs). For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a design of a capacitance diaphragm gauge 100 as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,790. The disclosed capacitance diaphragm gauge utilizes a temperature regulator with two controlled zones (120 and 130) for regulating the temperature of a variable capacitance sensor 110 to reduce temperature gradients that form within the sensor.
Although the above design reduces temperature gradients that form within the sensor, there remains a transient accuracy and repeatability issue because of the difficulties in maintaining an isothermal profile (uniform temperature) of the sensor due in part to the large size and mass of the sensor.
Accordingly, one or more of the disclosed embodiments provide a novel solution to improve the temperature uniformity of the sensor and thus, improve accuracy and repeatability of capacitance diaphragm gauges.